La pasion de los sentidos
by Ilitia
Summary: Kazuki se siente culpable por la ceguera de su querido Juubei, pero este le hará entender con el resto de sus sentidos que aun puede amarlo sobre todas las cosas. ONESHOT - LEMON - JUUBEI X KAZUKI


Espero disfruten de este pequeño oneshot que me inspiro una de las parejas que más amo en el mundo del anime, Juubei x Kazuki, si mas que decir, solo es una mínima expresión de pasión en un espacio de tiempo indefinido, soltando un compendio de sensuales relatos, un lemon como nunca antes lo había escrito para ellos, hace anos que no hago nada en la sección de get backers, así que me refresque la memoria de los sentimientos con ello, disfrútenlo.

**La pasión de los sentidos**

**Oneshot**

La belleza de los sentidos nunca había sido tan obvia, los aromas se concentraban por doquier, podía imaginarse los pinos verdes moviéndose fuera de la ventana, el suave aroma de las flores más cercanas al lugar, una especie de aceite natural, el olor de su entrañable mejor amigo. No tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo para imaginarse la figura delgada de Kazuki andando por la habitación que ocupaban esa noche, las aguas termales merecieron el recorrido desde la mismísima Fortaleza ilimitada, obviando un poco sus responsabilidades, dejándose llevar al mismo tiempo por los ruegos dulces y auto flagelantes del maestro de los hilos, no podía dejar atrás los sucesos, sabía muy bien que Kazuki jamás se perdonaría su ceguera, nunca lo haría.

-_Juubei._ – un susurro en medio del silencio reinante –

-_ ¿dime? _– alzo el rostro hacia donde estaba seguro que provenía la voz del castaño –

_- ¿cómo están tus ojos?_ – se acerco delicadamente quedando a espaldas del Kakei –

- _muy bien._ – respiro profundo, como queriendo llenarse los pulmones del olor que despedía Kazuki, un aroma dulce como las fresas en temporada –

- _será mejor cambiar los vendajes antes de ir a dormir, se te mojaron en las aguas termales._

Sin prisas comenzó a desvendar totalmente la cabeza del médico, cuidadosamente, su mente estaba llena de remordimientos, sentimientos que no merecía llevar como carga según Juubei, pero igualmente lo hacía, necesitaba la culpa para poder luchar más fuerte aun por él y por un futuro mejor, juntos.

-_no recuerdo donde deje las vendas limpi…_ - quedo estático al sentir la firme mano de Juubei aprisionando su muñeca, evitándole que se alejara de su lado – _¿qué sucede Juubei?_

_-no quiero más vendas por hoy, quiero sentir mi rostro libre aunque sea unas horas, la fresca brisa que entra me relaja_. – jugueteo con los dedos del Fuchoin unas cuantas veces, era como tratar de armarse un mapa mental de ese nuevo cuerpo que se ocultaba para el por la ceguera – _tus dedos son suaves._

-_no digas esas cosas Juubei._ – se sonrojo enormemente, un calor increíble subió en segundos a sus mejillas, calentándolas como el agua de las termas –

-_digo lo que pienso, siento y experimento._ – siguió moviendo sus dedos entre los del castaño, deseaba impregnar su mente de esas sensaciones –

_-mejor vamos a dormir._ – Intento alejarse otra vez pero el médico se levanto de su puesto quedando tras su más que mejor amigo _- Juubei._ - le susurro avergonzado por el modo en que el Kakei movía sus manos firmes y varoniles por su cintura, como una serpiente a punto de estrangular a la víctima -

- _deseo amarte._ - sus dedos juguetearon rumbo al hombro, allí, movieron la afelpada bata de baño en busca del apetecible cuello del castaño - _necesito impregnarme de tu esencia, no olvidarme de tus curvas jamás, dedicarme a hacer un mapa mental de tu cuerpo, besando y tocando cada recóndito sitio, saberme experto de tus finuras. _

_- son palabras hermosas_. - respiro hondo para no llorar, se sentía aturdido por la belleza de las palabras, atorado en emociones que ya no eran netamente carnales, sus mentes y sus pensamientos vibraban por encima de todo ello. - _me entrego a ti totalmente Juubei._

Los brazos del hilandero se aferraron al cuello de su amante, con infinita ternura, silencioso y firme ante sus palabras, sabiéndose destinado a volverse uno con su más que amigo de la infancia. Pero temía, muy dentro de su alma temía ante la nueva situación de Juubei, sus ojos inútiles por su culpa no podrían ver aquel acto de amor total que iban a tener.

- ¿_qué sucede?_ - su mano viajo rápidamente a la mejilla de Kazuki, que sutiles eran los sonidos de el -_no llores._

_- ¿como... sabes que iba a llorar?_

_- respiraste entre cortado repentinamente, además, tus manos cambiaron de temperatura bruscamente, volviéndose muy tibias._

_- has aprendido mucho._

_- gracias a ti, estoy volviendo a enamorarme de ti, de tu cuerpo y de tus esencias, por eso necesito que sepas lo mucho que he aprendido y quiero aprender. -_ Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos los pómulos de Kazuki-_ ¿estás sonrojado?_

_- creo... que si. - _trato de disimular su evidente mueca de sorpresa -

- _me preguntaras como lo sé, es que tus mejillas están más tibias. _

Suavemente llevo su rostro hasta quedar rozando mejilla contra mejilla, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su querido hilandero, teniendo la satisfacción de conocerlo mejor de lo que esperaba hasta el mismo.

- _aprendamos a amarnos nuevamente Kazuki, quiero adorarte con acciones._

Sus manos viajaron suavemente hasta el pecho del castaño, deslizando sus palmas por todo el contorno firme y suave, masajeando la zona sin rudeza, cuando se sintió satisfecho movió sus dedos estratégicamente hasta uno de los rosados pezones, tomándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos, apretándole sutil para obtener como resultado un gemidito ahogado rápidamente en la boca de Kazuki. Que maravillosa era la excitación misma, percibiendo la dureza y firmeza repentina de ese pequeño botoncito rosáceo, deseo posar sus labios en el, pero se contuvo, aun necesitaba besar mas partes de ese cuerpo antes de llegar a ellos.

- _aprende con mi cuerpo_. - Kazuki le beso tiernamente en la punta de la nariz, sus palabras estaban cargadas de total entrega y sencillez -

- _gracias_ - movió su brazo hasta encontrar el del castaño entrelazando sus manos, delicadamente beso cada centímetro expuesto de la piel -

La ropa era un obstáculo impertinente, así que el experto en las agujas voladoras se deshizo de aquella bata con rapidez. El aroma de Kazuki pareció aumentar súbitamente, su nariz se regocijo con la fragancia que expedía, sintiendo como ese simple acto le subió la libido aun mas, su entrepierna se endurecía ante la expectante meta, poseer con los sentidos enaltecidos el cuerpo de su amado Kazuki.

- _Juubei._ - susurro asombrado al ver que este se giro dándole la vuelta totalmente, quedando a sus espaldas, sintiendo el tibio aliento de su respiración sobre el cuello desnudo -

- _no te recojas el cabello_. - beso la base de su cuello apartando aquella abundante cabellera castaña -

Bajo poco a poquito por el camino demarcado de la columna vertebral, besando delicadamente la piel expuesta al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban las caderas y muslos de su amante. Kazuki solo se dejo hacer, tragando fuerte cuando la tibia boca de Juubei llego a su baja espalda, sintió como el último beso que le dio se transformo en una lasciva serpiente, la lengua húmeda tomo control total de sus glúteos, rozándose entre ambos, delineando su forma natural.

- _aahh..._ - gimió más fuerte al sentir la mano del médico sobre su vientre cálido -

_- no te silencies, los sonidos me dicen como seguir adelante. _

_- no lo hare_. - apretó sus ojos fuerte, dejándose llevar por el momento y las órdenes de Juubei -

Su recorrido continúo prontamente, estaba sorprendido por detallar la evidente piel erizada del bajo vientre, sonrió complacido, esa era su meta, descubrir los detonantes del placer en Kazuki.

el viaje continuo con su boca moviéndose de las caderas hacia el vientre, agachado frente al castaño, dando pequeños y delicados besos que fueron subiendo por su abdomen plano, llego al redondeado ombligo donde se desvivió en acariciar con su lengua, su paso fue corto ya que volviendo a tener interés en los abandonados pezones, ahora si se atrevió a atraparlos entre sus labios, el hilandero dio un leve quejido de placer, retorciéndose inmediatamente al contacto de la lengua cálida con su piel, sus manos viajaron rumbo a la cabellera de su más que amigo, sujetándose firme ante las nuevas caricias, sintiendo escalofríos divinos que aumentaban cada vez que esos labios succionaban o mordisqueaban su delicado botón.

Tuvo que claudicar, sus piernas flaqueaban como si fueran gelatina, Juubei estaba haciendo con su cuerpo cosas increíbles, intento abrir sus orbes castañas para saber qué tipo de cosas le estaban haciendo jadear, gemir y debilitarse así, lo que encontró fue un Juubei dedicado a su pecho, con labios agiles y delicados, al mismo tiempo descubrió que su mano viajaba rítmicamente a su otro pezón, acariciando ambos una y otra vez.

- _¡juu... Juubei!_ - se abrazo fuertemente al nombrado, las caricias habían endurecido cruelmente su masculinidad -

_- vamos._ - sin prisas aferro a su amante de la cintura alzándole como si fuera un niño pequeño, Kazuki le rodeo con sus piernas largas aferrándose también -

_- la cama esta atrás tuyo_. - le susurro provocativo al tiempo que depositaba tiernos besos en el pabellón de su oreja -

_- sí._ - giro cuidadosamente hasta tropezar con el borde de la cama, en seguida subió a ella con el hilandero aun sujeto a su cuerpo -

Kazuki se dejo tumbar en aquellas suaves sabanas, expectante pero también triste de que su querido Juubei no pudiese ver lo excitado que estaba por las caricias, apretó sus labios un tanto acongojado hasta que una mano tibia le regreso a la realidad, su mejor amigo había tomado entre sus dedos la erguida evidencia, acariciándola delicadamente, extendiendo la humedad salida de ella como un lubricante natural.

_- no pienses que perdí algo, mejor piensa en que disfruto miles de veces más estos contactos, la realidad de tu amor._

Su mano siguió viajando rítmicamente de arriaba abajo, con movimientos dulces que no paraban, Kazuki solo pudo dedicarse a verlo, sonrojado intensamente solo de tener a ese hombre frente suyo, haciéndole cosas increíbles y placenteras, tan buenas que el también quería ayudar. Tembloroso movió su mano a la entrepierna de Juubei, este se detuvo un instante como preguntándose qué tramaba su amor.

- _quiero darte cariño también._ - sin miedo alguno se enderezo hasta tener libre acceso a la erección del médico e inmediatamente la engullo con cuidado y ternura -

_- no... Tienes que hacer eso_ - intento alejarlo pero ya Kazuki estaba dedicado besando, lamiendo y succionando aquel órgano dolorosamente erecto -

_- el amor es de dos_. - subió su boca para besas el bajo vientre de Juubei -

_- tienes razón_ - sonrió sobrecogido por la pureza de sus palabras, era el ser más perfecto que deseaba amar eternamente -

Ambos continuaron su juego, uno en el otro para satisfacer sus deseos, con sus labios, lengua y boca puesta en un bien común, demostrarse amor.

- _ya Kazuki..._ - no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo más el contacto que le regalaban - _ven._

_- pero._

_- quiero poseerte, mi cuerpo te necesita, quiero recordar el calor de tu interior, la fuerza de tu agarre, tus gemidos cuando llegas al orgasmo._

Todas esas palabras las dijo mientras recostaba nuevamente al hilandero en la cama, acariciándole las caderas sudorosas como un preludio a lo que viene. Kazuki se dejo mover, separando sus piernas para recibirle, pronto sintió el peso caliente y húmedo de Juubei, encima suyo, respirando excitado, sus manos viajaron a su miembro, masajeándole un poco antes de cumplir su labor, las orbes de Kazuki no perdieron detalle de aquel monumento erguido, imponente y viril que le poseería, trago grueso recordando la primera vez que lo hicieron, cuando apenas eran unos adolecentes de 14 y 15 años, jugando a liberar las sobradas hormonas que se despiden a esa edad.

- _te amo Kazuki._ - se inclino juntando sus labios dulcemente, al tiempo que ubicaba su miembro en el estrecho lugar, empujándole firmemente dentro -

_- aaahh..._ - un gemido ahogado fue la respuesta del hilandero, sintiéndose nuevamente invadido por la pasión, el calor y la masculinidad de su mejor amigo -

- _eres cálido, fuerte y estrecho Kazuki_ - sus frases no tenían connotación lasciva, simplemente quería recordar esas sensaciones en la memoria de su piel, saberse en un lugar tan apremiante que le daba demasiado placer -

Sus ojos no eran necesarios para sentir, estaba a gusto con sus sentidos alertas, embriagados de Kazuki en toda su expresión, sintiendo como le apretaba cuando comenzó a embestirle suave y certero, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los gemidos, su miembro chocaba una y otra vez contra el lugar mágico dentro del hilandero, su punto más sensible y que le hacía retorcerse de placer. Sus manos se asieron fuertemente a las caderas del castaños, necesitaba ayudarse en las estocadas que daba, profundas, llenas de ímpetu ante los gemidos obscenos y desinhibidos que daba su amor, sintiendo como el hilandero le fallaba la respiración, sus piernas temblaban y un sudor frio cubría su piel caliente, el éxtasis mismo, el nirvana de los hindúes era poco ante el placer experimentado.

_- ¡Juubei!_ - gimió más aun al sentir como era jalado de la cintura hasta quedar sentado sobre el nombrado, sintiendo claramente aquella intromisión como fuegos candentes _- no... Aguanto más..._

_- ¿te gusta?_ - susurro al oído con lujuria, el timbre de voz en Kazuki había cambiado gracias a los gemidos, estaba afónico y débil de voz -

- _¡allí!_ - se estremeció repentinamente gracias a una certera estocada de Juubei, su cuerpo se calentó a mil por hora con los espasmos de venidero orgasmo -

_- llega amor, llega que necesito sentir tu calor_ - se abrazo posesivamente a su cuerpo, presenciando en todo su esplendor el orgasmo del castaño -

La espalda arqueada como un gato le anuncio todo, sintió el temblor descontrolado seguido de aquel opresivo apretón de su miembro en el interior de Kazuki, sus sonidos fueron cortados abruptamente por un ahogado gemido, excéntrico, fuerte y moribundo, como el mismo orgasmo, el calor de la esencia derramada cubrió sus vientres, tibia como su dueño. esas emociones le dieron el último y más potente eflujo de pasión, penetrándole brutalmente para acabar dentro, derramando su calidez en el castaño, se sintió tan feliz de poder cumplir con lo deseado, abrazando al hilandero que cayó sobre su hombro sudoroso, letárgico y con el cuerpo totalmente congestionado de placer, ambos quedaron tendidos en la amplia cama, abrazados en un momentáneo silencio comprensible, no necesitaban decirse nada, sus cuerpos habían más que hablado, habían gritado por ellos.

_- gracias._ - con ternura se deslizo fuera de Kazuki, moviéndose hasta abrazar su espalda y enterrando su nariz en la larga y húmeda cabellera - _tu aroma es realmente exquisito._

_- fue maravilloso._ - estiro su mano atajando la de Juubei - _espero llenara tus expectativas._

_- no solo la lleno, todo mis sentidos se desbordaron de ti, tu olor, calor y voz. Todo tú eres un mar de pasión donde me zambullo feliz._

_- Juubei, perdóname otra vez_. - sintió una tristeza repentina, el sentir los dedos del mayor jugando con sus cabellos le recordó al pasado –

- _no tengo nada que perdonar, eres tu el que debe perdonarse a __sí__ mismo._ - sus brazos apresaron con ternura la cintura del castaño - _perdónate__ que no hay pecado alguno que valga la pena tu sufrimiento._

_- __Juubei__._ - una diminuta lagrimilla recorrió su mejilla, la felicidad debía ser así, en ese instante y con esas palabras. - _te hare caso entonces._

_- y cuando vuelvas a pensar en mi ceguera, __recuerda__ este momento porque __jamás__ te __había__ hecho el amor de este modo... _

_- es verdad._ - sonrió enaltecido por las palabras de Juubei -

**FIN**


End file.
